Elemental Energy Attacks
The ability to release/use elemental energy for various attacks. Sub-power of Elemental Energy Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Attacks and Energy Attacks. Also Called *Elemental Energy Beams/Blasts/Bolts/Bursts/Rays *Elemental Energy Projection *Elemental Force Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use elemental energy attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Concussion Beams:' Release beams of solidified elemental energy. *'Elemental Energy Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of elemental energy. *'Elemental Energy Beam Emission:' Release concentrated beams of elemental energy. *'Elemental Energy Blast:' Release elemental energy over a specific target area. *'Elemental Energy Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of elemental energy. *'Elemental Energy Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of elemental energy. *'Elemental Energy Breath:' Discharge elemental energy blasts from mouth. *'Elemental Energy Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Elemental Energy Cutting:' Use elemental energy to cut opponents. *'Elemental Energy Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with elemental energy. *'Elemental Energy Projection:' Project elemental energy pillars. *'Elemental Energy Spike Projection:' Project elemental energy spikes. *'Elemental Energy Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of elemental energy. *'Elemental Energy Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of elemental energy and that repels everything. *'Expanding Elemental Energy Bolts:' Project elemental energy that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Energy Blasts:' Release blasts of elemental energy in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release elemental energy blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Omnidirectional Elemental Energy Waves:' Send out a wave of elemental energy in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit elemental energy from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release elemental energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release elemental energy blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of elemental energy. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of elemental energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Attacks Limitations *May be countered by opposing elemental energies (e.g., heat against cold). *Users may require outside source of elemental energy to create a blast. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much elemental energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much elemental energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Known Objects *Wudai Weapons (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery File:Seven_Dragon_Slayers_start_their_hunt.png|Dragon Slayers (Fairy Tail) cloak-and-dagger darkforce-and-lightforce.jpg|Cloak and Dagger (Marvel Comics) wield the energy of the Darkforce and Lightforce respectively. Sub-Zero_&_Frost.jpg|Sub-Zero and Frost (Mortal Kombat) use their cryomancer skills to create cold energy attacks. Winx_Civilian_S7.png|The Winx (Winx Club) use various elemental energies in battle. Trix spell Rays of Twilight.png|The Trix (Winx Club) use a varity of elemental energies in battle. Raven blast.gif|Raven (Teen Titans) Dark Raven (DC Comics) Light Magic.gif|and light energy Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers